Just Surviving
by xNewWorld
Summary: When two teenagers survive a Zombie plague which has turned their whole world upside down, Will they find out who did this? Can they change it or is history set in stone and most importantly, Will they survive? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1 - What the hell is going on?

_**Just Surviving**_

"_**The darkness is still coming, it's not stopping, we need to stop it and we can't be afraid because we are the last hope, if we give up then we lose, there's no re-spawning, no re trying, we either win or its game over"…**_

_**Chapter 1 – What the hell is going on?**_

"It's funny how people say be careful what you wish for because you never know what can happen, I mean me and my friends, we always said we would survive a zombie apocalypse, we always said we would cover each other's back and it would never matter that it wasn't likely we would survive because at the end of the day it was our dream, it was our fantasy and everything we saw or heard was suddenly real no matter how convincing the evidence was that it wasn't, I mean statistically speaking, there is a very low chance that we are suddenly going to transform into flesh eating monsters right? Well apparently, that extremely low chance was suddenly boosted by the increase in nuclear and geothermal usage in the world and continues exploitation of the world's natural chemicals was crossing the line and bingo; you've got the recipe for a full-fledged zombie outbreak. Now, the common sense thing to do would be get as many survivors out as you can but the army being the army, they decided, hey lets go and capture zombies to use in war, hey doofus, guess what?, BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR USELESS LIFE, I don't think they quite realised that a couple of burly men with big ass guns weren't likely to survive a very long time. Well as you can probably imagine they were slaughtered. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ayaz, I'm 15 and I'm a survivor of Zombie Apocalypse 2012. I'm here with my best mate, Matthew. It's not too bad living out here in apocalypse London, I mean at least we are alive, we have weaponry, food and a shelter so it's not too hard to survive, well, apart from the constant groaning and banging, I mean these zombies clearly have no decency. Its good knowing the family is still alive, they went down to America and so thank god they are ok. Using the little Information we have gathered, we've figured out that the UN has quarantined the UK and so I guess for now, were on our own. From this point on I'll be doing this little video diary so that if anything does happen to me, the world will know me and my friend's story. "

"Ayaz, why the hell are you doing that? There is absolutely no point, it's not like anyone will find it you know?" asked matt "Yh, well at least one of us needs to hold hope you know what I mean, you and your suicidal endeavours never got us anywhere so I need to do something to keep myself occupied." Replied Ayaz "Yh I guess you got a point, fair deuce brosif" agreed matt. "Come on, I'm proper bored lets go find some new guns" said matt. "Why Dafuq would we do that? You've already got guns and plenty of ammo" asked Ayaz, shocked that his crazy partner thought he needed more "I've only got an MTAR w/ Grip and laser, an MP5 w/ Grip and Extended Clips and a DSR50 w/ the same attachments "exclaimed Matthew "what the hell you mean only?" "Cooommmeeee oooonnn" moaned matt "Psssh fine" said Ayaz already having a bad feeling about this. They went outside to see something they've never seen before in their whole lives, hundreds of zombies were waiting outside, almost all with a look neither of the teenage boys had seen on the hordes of undead before. "Matt, RUN!" said Ayaz with a look of pure shock on his face. The two boys drew there chosen weapons and ran for the gap in the horde, if they didn't make it then there was no escaping and nothing short of several high powered rockets would be able to diminish this horde in time. Ayaz drew to magnums from the holsters on his thighs, the two magnums looked strong but also quite different, one was silver with back grips and one was completely black. The guns had a separate barrel on top of the usual barrel and although Matt had asked many a time before, Ayaz would not say what it was. Once the boys had put enough distance between them and the zombies, they both turned around and started firing at the massive hordes, Matt had drawn his MTAR and was happily firing away at the undead with a look of pure glee on his face. Ayaz had turned around and started pumping bullets into the undead with his to magnums. The horde was catching up and soon Matthew and Ayaz knew that if they didn't stop this somehow then eventually there would be no more running and all this time they spent trying to survive would've been for nothing. "Matt, follow me, this way" shouted Ayaz as he made a sharp turn into a hotel. He ran into the stairway with matt not far behind. "Matt, remember you asking me about my fascination with these magnums was and what the extra barrel was for?" "Yeah" replied Matt, almost completely out of breath "well your about to find out" replied Ayaz with a determined look on his face. The two determined teens carried on running to the top of the stairs until they reached the top of the building, "right, get ready to jump" "what the hell you talking about Ayaz, that's at least a 100ft fall, if we drop down that we aint getting up and you know it" replied matt with a shocked expression on his face. "Be serious Matt, I know some of my ideas are suicidal but not to that extent, no look at the building next to us. There's a wide ledge which is only like a 4ft jump away bro" "Thank fuck man, I don't do so well jumping roofs" replied Matt, the smile already back on his face. "I honestly thought you had lost the plot "said Matt. "Yeah, I always think that but we can reminisce later, escape zombie's first "replied Ayaz. The two teens looked at each other completely focused and then both sprinted at the ledge, as they jumped off, it was almost like they were flying, well at least until they hit the wall of the nearby building. "There we go, see wasn't so bad now was it" said Ayaz slightly dazed by the impact "I will slap you bro, zombie apocalypse or not" replied Matt, only mildly angry. Then the focused and determined expression was back on Ayaz's face. As the two teens slowly climbed the ladder to the top of the roof. Ayaz took out the magnums and pressed a button on both guns, the top compartment flipped open on both guns revealing a small cylinder like device snugly fixed into both the guns. Ayaz pointed the guns at the opposite building, the cylinders glowed brightly white and two beams of crazy energy shot out of the weapons and into the building opposite. Within seconds, the building had crumbled and blood could be seen seeping through the rocks, both the teens felt bad, those had been people at one point, but one obvious factor stood out to both of them. Whatever was going on was caused purposely and they planned to find out who caused it and why.

**A/N – WOW people 1****st**** chapter complete. Word count is - 1,373. The Magnums are based on the two Magnums from the anime Trigun (Amazing anime). The name is Angel Arms .45 Long Colt magnums. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm going to try and upload at least two chapters a week. Please Review because they are motivating and all types of feedback are appreciated unless of course you're just going to leave a really harsh and un-necessary review. My FanFic's can only improve if I'm given all around reviews. ****Oh and shout out to FlygonN for writing an awesome fanfic which inspired me to start writing again. Thanks **

**XilentApostle **


	2. Chapter 2 - Damn

**Just Surviving **

**Chapter 2 – Damn**

"Holy shit man that was crazy, what the fuck was that?" exclaimed Matthew, "dude if I'm honest I don't know myself. I haven't figured out anything yet. After the explosion at school when we got separated, I sprinted as fast as I could. Something hit me and it hit me hard. I can't remember anything from that point onwards until you found me and from what you said, I already had the magnums" replied Ayaz; the two teens knew something was up. It's not possible for someone to wake up equipped with weapons they have no recollection of finding and that have enough power to level a whole building with one shot.

The two boys made their way down the stairs with downtrodden expressions on their faces, how are two 15 year old boys going to save the world? Where would they start? "I'm almost out of ammo in the magnums, guess I'm saving the bullets for now" said Ayaz while pulling a Colt Commando equipped with extended clips and a suppressor out of the strap on his back.

**Elsewhere.. **

"RAAAAH" screamed the zombie as it swung at the chains which were holding it down to the table. "Now, now my vittle zombie, zats not how you treat your master now is it?" sang a man, he was wearing green combat trousers with a green jacket that had the Nazi emblem plastered on it. His hat was the same. His thick German accent speaking a language which he disliked severely but knew was the easiest to get his message across. "_Meine Zeit wird bald kommen, egal, was ich je hatte kämpft, wird es mir gelingt" _whispered Doctor Richtofen to his faithful zombie.

"Soon, soon he he" muttered Richtofen, with his usual mad grin still plastered all over his face.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh for god sake, they just don't give up do they" groaned Ayaz, "clearly not bro" Matthew replied, they had exited the building and hotwired a car. They needed to find a safe place to fuel up and spend the night. They had already been driving more than 12 hours. They had had so many encounters with the zombies already that killing them was becoming second nature now. As they entered the car and continued driving, the fuel gauge only half satisfied with the little amount of fuel the two teens had managed to siphon from the nearby cars. "Matt, why haven't we found any other survivors yet, I mean shouldn't we have at least seen someone by now?" the confused teen questioned, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was thinking about this earlier and I guess now I'm wondering whether we might be the last two alive in the city" replied Matthew, "no fucking way, there must be people out there still. Look, we have weapons; we have spares and plenty of ammo. Why don't we just go see if there is anyone left?" replied a worried looking Ayaz. "Sounds good, let's do it" answered Matthew.

The two teens, pulled into a side road and gunned the BMW M3 they had hotwired down the narrow but long tarmac road, they had been driving for roughly 10 minutes down the road when the road suddenly turned back into the motorway, and the two teens were given the shock of a lifetime when the road in front of them was blocked by a zombie like neither of the boys had ever seen before, it stood roughly 6ft 10in and was ridiculously muscled. The boys looked at each other and grinned. They exited the car and looked at the behemoth in front of them. It just looked at them and grinned before running straight at them, the boys simply lifted their weapons and pointed the weapons at the zombie and started pumping rounds into it. The creature seemed unaffected and continued running at them as though all their bullets were doing was tickling it. The zombie which the boys had labelled the Tank (for obvious reasons), raised its fist and smashed it into the floor.

The floor cracked and sent waves of green electricity spiralling towards the two teens that dived out of the way just in time. The creature laughed and looked at them with glee, almost as though it was proud it was making them jump around. Out of nowhere the sound of gunfire could be heard as 4 figures ran out of the tree's that shielded the motorway, as far as Ayaz could see, there seemed to be two boys and two girls however there'd be time to analyse their saviours later, for now he decided he needs to concentrate on the giant zombie attempting to eat them for juju beans. "Over here you overgrown bastard. I'm right here" shouted Ayaz, attempting to draw the monsters attention away from Matthew who seemed to have hit his head on a piece of rubble which not even Ayaz had seen there. The monster turned around and locked eyes with Ayaz. The teen raised his Commando at the zombie and started firing directly at the eyes. The zombie was shocked and flinched in recognition that his weak spot had been found.

The 4 mystery teens had been watching and now that they had spotted the giant zombies weakness, they started firing round after round into the monsters eyes. Within 5 minutes of that moment, the zombie was lying on the floor with bullet holes littering its head. Matthew had woken up and was now heavily dis-orientated from the blow. There was a fairly large gash on the side of his head that was leaking blood. The 4 mystery teens walked up to Ayaz and Matthew and looked at them with uncertainty. "Umm, hi" said one of the girls. She stood about 5ft 4in and had a pale complexion. She had long brown hair that stretched all the way to the top of her waist. "My name is Sophie; this is Simone, John and David." Simone was about an inch taller than Sophie and had blue eyes in contrast to Sophie's green. John stood at about 5ft 11in and had a friendly expression on his face. David stood at about 5ft 7in and had pitch black spiky hair which made him look a bit like a rock star, the harsh and judgemental expression on his face made both Ayaz and Matthew wary. "Hi, guys. My name is Ayaz and the injured dude next to me is Matthew" replied Ayaz, trying to be as civil as possible. These were the first survivors they had seen since this whole thing started and they didn't want to make enemies with them.

"Thanks for the save. That thing is something completely new; I've never seen anything like it before. You lot really helped out there" said Ayaz with a smile, genuinely thanking them, "No worries. That thing was crazy. So, where you guys heading?" "Not sure to be honest. At the moment, our sole intention is to get the hell out of this place. Ok, this is going to sound ridiculous but did you see the green sparks that flew out when that...thing hit the ground?" asked Ayaz with a worried expression on his face. "Yeah, we did why?" replied Simone, talking for the first time. "Well, obviously that aint natural but it reminded me of something from a game and I'm talking the smell and everything. Ever heard of Element 115?" asked Ayaz with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "See guys I told you I was right, that shit was 115 for sure" shouted Sophie with a hint of smugness of our voice "sorry Ayaz, I said this exact same thing to them earlier and like usual, they thought I was a nut case" explained Sophie.

"Bravo, bravo. Someone has finally figured it out. It's unfortunate that you won't be able to learn more before I end your lives, hope you have a nice day now. Cheerio" said a sneering voice. The group of 6 teenagers turned around and searched for the source of the voice but could not find anything. A roar could be heard in the distance, a roar that sounded unnatural. The group of teenagers were shocked and didn't know what to do.

Matthew walked over to the car and pulled out a Remington 870 shotgun with an extended barrel and extended bullet capacity. The shells were stacked on the side of the gun for quicker reloads. The group quickly boarded a minivan with a full tank of gas and after transferring all the equipment they could, the group of newly made friends sped off down the motorway, all thinking different thoughts but the same mind frame, the thought process to find out who or what caused this whole scenario and what their motives behind it were. As the car sped along the road… a lone figure could be seen watching them… "Soon, soon my chosen ones" said the voice before dissipating into the fog…

**A/N –**** OOH, who is the creepy voice guy? Is the green sparks 115? Dafuq is going on with the creepy new guy? ****Thank you to FlygonN for Reviewing. Check his story out, it's in my favourites.**

**Review please, they motivate me a lot.**

**Until the next chapter, **

**Thanks**

**XilentApostle **


End file.
